Another World
by reloudypie
Summary: Kita semua mengetahui apa itu planet Bumi. Namun bagaimana jika planet Bumi yang selama ini kita kenal itu... sesungguhnya tidak pernah ada? For 'Universe Challenge'. AU, OOC, gore, shonen-ai.


**Genre : Sci-fi/Fantasy**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia is a lawful property of Hidekazu Himaruya. The using of his characters is for entertainment purpose only without any profit taken. All rights reserved.**

**Warning : AU, possibly OOC, mild gore, blood, violence, heavy swearings and shonen-ai.**

**Summary : Kita semua mengetahui apa itu planet Bumi. Namun bagaimana jika planet Bumi yang selama ini kita kenal itu... sesungguhnya tidak pernah ada?**

_Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Beberapa fakta sejarah yang diubah, semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan realita._

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Prolog**

Suara tembakan terdengar bersahutan membelah udara. Matahari bersinar terik, panas membakar para serdadu yang berlarian, mencoba menghindar dari desingan peluru yang mengancam nyawa. Satu, dua, tiga dari mereka jatuh, menyusul rekan-rekan lain yang telah lebih dulu gugur di medan perang. Yang masih bertahan terus berlari mundur, menembakkan peluru yang masih tersisa dalam senapan, bergerak sejauh mungkin menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Langkah kaki sedikit terseret, peluh mengalir bercampur dengan darah, namun tak sedikitpun terlintas di benak mereka untuk menyerah.

Berjuang. Sampai mati.

Romano mengumpat sementara dia berusaha berlari dengan langkah tertatih, memimpin pasukannya untuk berlindung di balik reruntuhan kota. Mereka tidak berhasil menahan serangan tentara angkatan laut Russia di perbatasan, dan sekarang terpaksa mencari perlindungan di daerah tengah. Mereka sudah berhasil menguasai Sicily dan beberapa kota di pesisir selatan. Jika kali ini dia tidak sanggup bertahan, maka Roma pun akan jatuh ke tangan sang negara komunis Eropa.

Tangan kanan mengusap keringat, tangan kiri mengokang senapan. Romano terus berlari, secepat kaki kanannya yang susah digerakkan bisa membawanya. Satu lagi tentara di sebelahnya jatuh, namun Romano tidak berhenti. Dia hanya berbalik, terus bergerak mundur sementara senapan semi-otomatisnya memuntahkan peluru balasan.

Sebuah tembok batu dingin menghantam punggung Romano, otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping dan melihat bahwa mereka telah sampai di daerah pemukiman yang telah ditinggalkan penduduk untuk evakuasi. Sebagian bangunannya hancur, hasil dari serangan pesawat jet berawak milik Korea empat hari yang lalu. Beberapa rudal yang diluncurkan juga menyebabkan rumah-rumah menjadi sama rata dengan tanah. Memutar mata atas keadaan negaranya sekarang, Romano bergerak ke balik reruntuhan bangunan, menjatuhkan dirinya di sudut dekat tiang untuk mengistirahatkan badan serta pikirannya yang kelelahan.

6 Juli 2025, Perang Dunia III terpecah setelah America melakukan sebuah serangan terbuka terhadap Suriah. Entah untuk alasan apa, sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang tahu pasti. Akibat dari serangan itu, Iran yang selama ini terus melindungi Suriah, marah dan meluncurkan serangan balasan ke Israel. Sebagian tanah rampasan negara Yahudi itu luluh lantak oleh sekali serangan bom nuklir milik Iran. Palestina tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum sinisnya melihat keadaan negara penjajahnya yang kini porak-poranda itu.

Konfrontasi militer yang dimulai di kawasan Timur Tengah itu merembet ke Eropa dan Asia. America berusaha menyerang China yang menjadi sekutu utama Russia, namun usahanya digagalkan baik oleh Japan maupun Korea. Dengan tiga bersaudara itu bekerja sama, harapan untuk menggempur kawasan Asia Pasifik hanya tinggal mimpi belaka.

Menanggapi serangan di Suriah, awalnya Russia menahan diri dan hanya mengirimkan sebagian kecil pasukannya untuk membantu serta memberi sedikit pasokan senjata. Namun begitu mengetahui usaha penyerangan terhadap China, Russia murka luar biasa dan membuang semua pengendalian dirinya. Kini France dan Turkey akan membutuhkan paling sedikit dua puluh tahun untuk memulihkan keadaan negaranya yang remuk-redam setelah kejatuhan tiga bom nuklir sebagai akibat ledakan amarah Russia.

Serangan Russia terhadap para anggota NATO tidak berhenti sampai disana. Dibantu persenjataan lengkap dari China, Japan dan Korea, menghancurkan musuh-musuhnya di Eropa hanya bagaikan sapuan jari. Dengan keadaan para anggota NATO yang berantakan, mereka tidak akan sanggup dimintai bantuan jika serangan akhirnya ditujukan pada America.

Itulah masa depan yang menanti sebagai akhir dari kejayaan sang negara adidaya.

Sebuah peluru menghantam tembok di kiri atas kepala Romano, membuat pemikirannya buyar. Alisnya berkerut merasakan sakit ketika dia memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak lagi. Meski pasukannya masih berjuang di sebagian daerah di pesisir selatan, Russia sudah hampir sepenuhnya memegang kendali disana. America menjanjikan bantuan, namun Romano tidak yakin hal itu akan benar-benar menolongnya. Jika mungkin, tindakan America itu bisa saja justru memperburuk keadaannya.

Menggunakan senapannya sebagai alat menumpu, Romano berusaha bangkit berdiri. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan moncong laras senapan yang dingin beradu dengan pelipisnya.

"Diam di tempat, da."

Romano menahan diri untuk tidak bergidik mengenali suara yang kini terdengar begitu dingin itu. Mencoba sesedikit mungkin membuat gerakan, Romano berusaha menoleh ke samping untuk melihat wajah penyerangnya.

Sepasang mata ungu pucat yang kelam dan tanpa senyum menyambutnya.

"Letakkan senjatamu di tanah," ujar Russia perlahan. "Lalu angkat tangan ke belakang kepala."

Romano mengikuti perintah tersebut tanpa suara. Melemparkan M16-nya ke tanah dekat kakinya, Romano kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di belakang kepala. Begitu pemuda itu tak memegang senjata, Russia segera membalikkan tubuh Romano dan mendorongnya menuju tembok sebelum menggeledah pakaiannya.

Granat, pistol, revolver, beberapa magasin, serta sebuah pisau lipat, semuanya dia keluarkan dari seluruh kantong seragam militer sang pemuda Italia. Setelah yakin pemuda itu 'bersih', Russia kembali memutar badannya untuk saling bertatapan muka.

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh menyelinap di sudut hatinya melihat keadaan pemuda Mediterania itu. Rambut cokelatnya berminyak dan acak-acakan, wajah tercoreng abu serta darah. Tanpa sadar Russia mengangkat tangannya, membuat Romano berjengit samar melihatnya. Namun bukannya memukul atau melakukan tindak kekerasan lain seperti yang dia bayangkan, jemari berbalut sarung tangan itu mengusap pelan pipi kirinya.

"Kau berantakan, da."

Sungguh. Jika situasinya sedang tidak seserius itu, Romano pasti sudah memutar mata dan menampar kepala si pemuda Eropa. Mengabaikan dorongan kecil hatinya untuk mencemooh dengan sarkasme, Romano hanya berucap datar.

"Berkat kau."

"Dengan penuh kesadaran, aku minta maaf, da," ujar Russia tanpa melepas tatapannya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Dia menghapus noda darah di dagu Romano sebelum menarik kembali tangannya. "Semua ini kulakukan untuk memberi America pelajaran. Jika saja kau bukan anggota NATO, aku tidak akan pernah menyerangmu."

"Heh, seharusnya aku mencegah dengan lebih keras saat Veneziano bilang ingin masuk sebagai angggota yang bekerjasama dengan si burger sialan itu," gumam Romano seraya berjalan mundur. Russia sudah setengah mengangkat AK47-nya, tapi kemudian menurunkannya lagi ketika melihat Romano hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Pemuda itu menyadari gestur kecil tersebut, dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum ironis. "Kau tahu bahwa sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku melawan. Selamat. Aku gagal mempertahankan Roma juga."

"Kau bertahan dengan sangat baik," ujar Russia. Dia menoleh sekelilingnya sebelum kembali memandang Romano. "Sayang sekali kita berada di pihak yang berlawanan."

"Takdir yang menyedihkan, eh? Aku tidak tahu kalau Tuhan begitu membenciku."

"Seandainya saja aku percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu, aku akan berkata bahwa Tuhan tidak membencimu. Dia membenciku."

Kedua alis Romano bertaut, sorot matanya jelas menyampaikan kebingungannya. Russia hanya menatapnya, sekilas senyumnya yang biasa tampak di bibirnya sebelum bunyi keresak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

_[Jenderal Russia, Kolonel Armstrong memanggil. Ganti.]_

"Kolonel Armstrong, masuk," ujar Russia pada mikrofon head-set yang kini terpasang di kepalanya.

_[Laporan situasi di daerah C-6, Sir. Pasukan America hampir tiba untuk menyerbu perbatasan di pesisir selatan. Menunggu komando selanjutnya, Sir.]_

"Kira-kira berapa jumlahnya?"

_[Mungkin kurang lebih dua kali lipat dari jumlah pasukan kita, Sir.]_

"Beritahukan pada BrigJend Dragunov untuk menarik mundur seluruh pasukan AD. Katakan bahwa kita beralih ke skema B."

_[Dikopi, Sir.]_

"Begitu proses pengosongan area selesai, laksanakan eksekusi sesuai komando dariku."

_[Baik, Sir.]_

Percakapan terputus, dan Russia melepaskan head-set dari kepalanya. Dia menoleh Romano yang kini menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangaan tidak percaya.

"Kau... menarik mundur pasukan?" ulangnya. Dia masih tak yakin bahwa apa yang dilihatnya itu benar.

"Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengalahkan musuh dari posisi bertahan, Romano," ujar Russia tenang. Dia menyandang senapan di bahunya lalu meneruskan. "Dan aku bukan tipe yang akan bertindak bodoh, menyerang dengan membabi buta jika mengetahui bahwa aku telah kalah jumlah."

"Tapi... bukannya itu sama saja kau tidak melawan?"

"Siapa bilang? Mundur bukan berarti aku menyerah, da. Jika America mengira bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan bermodal jumlah pasukan, dia harus berpikir seribu kali lagi."

Romano tertegun. America dan Russia, keduanya sungguh berbeda. Tak hanya dari sikap serta pembawaan, cara berpikir mereka pun saling berlawanan. Jika America memilih untuk tampil berani membantu rekan tanpa memikirkan resiko kekalahan, Russia tidak pernah keberatan untuk mundur jika situasinya lebih menguntungkan. Yang satu berkepala panas, yang satu berhati dingin. Dan perang, adalah jalan terakhir yang ditempuh, bukan untuk menentukan siapa yang benar dan salah. Melainkan untuk melihat siapa yang masih sanggup berdiri di akhir sebagai pihak yang bertahan.

Dan bagi Romano, siapapun yang menang tidak akan ada bedanya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika sekali lagi dia mendengar bunyi keresak, tanda bahwa salah satu pasukan Russia kembali memanggil.

_[Jenderal Russia, BrigJend Dragunov memanggil. Ganti.]_

"Masuk. Ada pemberitahuan apa, da?"

_[Proses pengamanan pasukan selesai, Sir. Dilaporkan juga bahwa pasukan America telah mendarat di pesisir selatan dan daerah perbatasan.]_

"Informasi diterima. Lanjutkan operasi pemindahan pasukan ke titik yang paling aman. Aku akan menghubungi Kolonel Armstrong untuk segera menjalankan skema B."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan penuh percaya diri, membuat Romano merasa hampir kasihan terhadap America yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang apa yang mungkin akan menyambutnya di tanah Italia. Romano nyaris tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Saat ini keadaannya sudah bagaikan di neraka. Apapun yang terjadi, hal itu tidak mungkin akan membuat negaranya menjadi lebih buruk dari ini.

Dia mengawasi dalam diam ketika Russia kembali berbicara lewat mikrofon, kali ini ditujukan pada si pemanggil pertama.

"Kolonel Armstrong, Jenderal Russia memanggil, da. Ganti."

_[Diterima, Sir.]_

"Proses penarikan pasukan selesai, dan pihak America sudah berada di daerah C-6."

_[Oh! Kalau begitu—]_

"Jatuhkan," ujar Russia sambil memandang Romano lekat-lekat. "Sekarang."

_[Siap, Sir. Laksanakan.]_

Romano menatap Russia dengan agak bingung ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba memalingkan muka, seolah tidak sanggup lagi memandang langsung ke arahnya. Dia hendak menyerang America, kenapa dia harus memasang ekspresi bersalah begitu padanya? Toh dia sudah menggempur tanah Italia sejak awal, sangat terlambat kalau dia menyesal sekarang. Tapi mata itu...

_Jatuhkan... Sekarang..._

Mata Romano membesar ketika menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Russia. Menarik mundur pasukan seperti itu, tentu saja dia tidak mau tentaranya ikut jadi korban. Pantas saja...

Dugaannya dikonfirmasi ketika hantaman rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang setengah bagian tubuhnya, membuat Romano jatuh berlutut dan hanya bisa menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mencegahnya jatuh tengkurap di tanah. Rasa panas dan terbakar yang melanda dirinya membuat Romano yakin bahwa Russia telah menggunakan teknologi militer paling mutakhir miliknya untuk menghancurkan tentara America.

Bom nuklir. Di tanah Italia.

"Uhhh..." hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Romano saat menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur, dia hanya bisa melihat samar-samar saat sepatu militer Russia bergerak mendekatinya.

Sepasang tangan besar yang kuat mengangkat tubuhnya dengan lembut, kemudian menyandarkannya ke dinding yang terlindung di balik reruntuhan bangunan. Wajah Russia di hadapannya hanya berupa bayangan kabur, namun telinganya masih menangkap dengan jelas apa yang dia ucapkan, sebelum sebuah kegelapan yang pekat menenggelamkan kesadarannya.

"Maafkan aku, Romano..."

**.**

**for "Universe Challenge"**

**reloudypie presents**

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

**~ ANOTHER WORLD ~**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

_[Bumi (kb) : sebuah benua terbesar ke-lima di Planet Andromedha setelah Jupiter, Saturnus, Uranus dan Neptunus. Memiliki luas wilayah kurang lebih 63.750.000 km2 yang terdiri atas 5 negara besar, yaitu : America (dengan ibukota United States), Europe (dengan ibukota Russia), Asia (dengan ibukota Japan), Africa (dengan ibukota Egypt) dan Australia (dengan ibukota Canberra). Di sebelah utara berbatasan laut dengan Saturnus, sebelah selatan berbatasan laut dengan Venus, sebelah timur berbatasan laut dengan Jupiter dan sebelah barat berbatasan darat dengan Mars. Benua ini dihuni oleh ras manusia dan satu-satunya yang memiliki peradaban selain Mars.]_**  
**

Lovino Vargas menutup buku ensiklopedia-nya dengan agak keras, kesal karena informasi yang didapatnya tidak memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Si gadis penjaga perpustakaan memandangnya dengan galak, namun Lovino sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia meninggalkan bukunya di meja kemudian berjalan menuju komputer yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Internet. Jika buku tidak bisa memberitahunya, salah satu dari ribuan situs di internet pasti ada yang berguna.

Dua menit berikutnya, Lovino harus menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan perangkat komputer di hadapannya itu keluar jendela.

Jemari lentik menari di atas papan tombol, berusaha memasukkan berbagai macam variasi kata kunci demi mendapat informasi yang diinginkannya. Lovino mencoba memasukkan 'planet Bumi', namun artikel yang dibacanya sama persis dengan yang ada di ensiklopedia; kata 'planet' dan 'Bumi' berada dalam konteks yang terpisah. Begitu juga ketika dia mencoba memasukkan 'Bumi sebagai planet', yang didapatnya adalah artikel tentang '...**Bumi** **sebagai** benua di **planet**—dan bla bla bla'. Frustasi melanda, pemuda Italia itu memasukkan kata kunci berupa 'Bumi bukan sebagai benua dalam planet tetapi merupakan sebuah planet tersendiri', yang ujung-ujungnya malah membawanya pada artikel-artikel aneh macam 'Cara **Tersendiri** Merawat Jenggot' atau '**Bumi Bukan** Bintang'.

Alis Lovino belum pernah berkedut jengkel sebanyak di dua menit terakhir ini seumur hidupnya.

Lovino menghembuskan napas berat seraya bersandar di tempat duduknya, sebelah tangan mengucek mata yang kelelahan karena sedari tadi memandangi huruf-huruf berukuran kecil. Dia tak tahu apa yang diharapkannya, sudut hati kecilnya berkata bahwa kemungkinan besar dia tak akan berhasil. Namun selalu ada keinginan yang menggelitik untuk sekedar mencobanya, demi memuaskan rasa penasaran yang akan terus menghantui pikirannya.

Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruangan yang terbuat dari gips putih bersih, seraya mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi di kelas Sejarah. Guru mereka, Profesor Adnan, membagikan hasil tes mereka minggu kemarin sebelum berpindah untuk mengajarkan materi selanjutnya. Sebelum memulai pelajaran, seperti biasa dia akan menanyai murid-muridnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran kalian tentang sejarah dunia dan ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini tangan Lovino lebih cepat meninju udara. Beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya, namun tak berkata apa-apa sampai Profesor Adnan yang bicara.

"Ya, Mr. Vargas. Apa pertanyaanmu?" tanyanya sedikit antusias.

Dan pertanyaan Lovino berikutnya membuat semua murid kini memandangnya dengan heran. Setengahnya tertawa, setengahnya lagi memberinya tatapan yang mengindikasikan bahwa mereka mulai meragukan kewarasannya.

"Apakah Anda mengetahui sesuatu tentang 'planet Bumi'?"

Profesor Adnan mengerutkan alisnya, jelas sekali bingung kenapa Lovino melontarkan pertanyaan aneh semacam itu. Pria separuh baya itu mengelus dagunya sejenak, menimbang apakah pemuda itu serius dengan pertanyaannya atau hanya sekedar main-main. Namun ketika melihat Lovino sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia sedang bercanda, Profesor Adnan akhirnya menghela napas.

"Maaf, Mr. Vargas. Sayang sekali aku tidak tahu," ujar Profesor Adnan sambil tersenyum menyesal. "Yang kutahu adalah bahwa Bumi itu nama benua yang kita tinggali ini. Dan selama aku mempelajari sejarah, tak satu pun buku yang pernah kubaca menyebutkan sesuatu tentang Bumi sebagai planet. Kenapa kau menanyakannya, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Sir. Maafkan saya. Silakan lanjutkan pelajaran," ujar Lovino segera. Saat ini dia sudah dianggap cukup aneh karena menanyakan hal yang jelas tidak masuk akal. Dia tidak mau dikira gila jika mengatakan apa alasannya yang sebenarnya.

Mimpi.

Bahkan dalam pikirannya, hal itu terdengar konyol. Memimpikan sesuatu, kemudian bertanya apakah sesuatu itu memang benar ada atau tidak. Umumnya Lovino memang tidak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa sebagian dirinya menganggap bahwa mimpi itu terasa benar-benar nyata.

"Kalau kau mau melamun, jangan duduk di sana, da. Aku juga mau pakai komputer."

Ivan Braginski sungguh beruntung bahwa Lovino meninggalkan buku ensiklopedia-nya di atas meja. Jika tidak, buku setebal lima inchi tidak termasuk sampul itu pasti sudah terlempar dan mengenai kepalanya. Lovino memutar badan, mendongak dan menatap garang ke arah pemuda tinggi besar yang nyaris membuatnya mati jantungan itu. Sebelah tangannya mengelus dada, sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha mendaratkan pukulan balas dendam.

"Sialan kau!" dumal Lovino ketika pemuda itu berkelit menghindari serangannya. Masih setengah mendelik, Lovino berkata gusar, "kau mau membuatku mati di tempat kena serangan jantung, huh?"

"Eh? Itu 'kan salahmu sendiri karena melamun," ujar Ivan seraya duduk di sebelah Lovino. Ukuran kursi yang cukup kecil itu jelas tidak muat ditempati kedua pantat mereka, apalagi pemuda bongsor macam Ivan. Otomatis Lovino menggeser duduknya, dan kini permukaan kursi itu hanya mampu menampung setengah pantatnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Mencarimu. Kutanya Feliciano, dia bilang kau ke perpustakaan kota, da."

"Uh... Cari tempat duduk sendiri kenapa," gerutu Lovino pelan, tahu pasti bahwa perkataannya tidak akan didengarkan. Tapi tetap saja, memprotes tindakan seenaknya si pemuda Russia itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada diam tanpa perlawanan.

Namun seperti yang sudah bisa diduga, Ivan menganggap perkataan Lovino hanya sebagai angin lalu. Dia memandang ke arah layar komputer dan melihat situs pencarian Bibliotheca yang masih menampilkan artikel tentang Bumi.

"Kau cari apa?" tanya Ivan seraya menoleh ke arah pemuda Italia yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Lovino pendek.

Ivan kembali menatap layar dan sebelah alisnya terangkat membaca kata kunci yang dimasukkan Lovino. "'Planet Bumi', da? Bumi 'kan benua, bukan planet."

"Iya, tahu," ujar Lovino seraya beringsut dari duduknya, sebelah pantatnya terasa seperti kesemutan. "Aku cuma penasaran, kok. Itu saja."

"Aneh," gumam Ivan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari monitor di hadapannya. "Kau mendengar tentang planet Bumi dari siapa? Rasa-rasanya, semua orang tahu kalau planet kita itu Andromedha. Bukan Bumi."

Kembali Lovino beringsut tak nyaman. Bukan karena dia mulai tak bisa merasakan sebagian pantatnya, melainkan karena dia tak yakin apakah sebaiknya dia bercerita soal mimpinya atau tidak. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu akan menanggapinya dengan serius, atau justru menertawainya kemudian menganggapnya tidak waras. Tapi Ivan adalah sahabatnya. Jika dia tidak bisa mempercayai teman baiknya sendiri, maka dia tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa dia percayai.

"Oke, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku akan bercerita, tapi ingat; jangan tertawa," ujar Lovino serius. Ivan mengangguk, dan Lovino mulai bercerita.

"Semalam aku bermimpi—"

"Mimpi?" Ivan memotongnya dengan pandangan skeptis. Lovino merasa pipinya merona dan dia segera memukul lengan Ivan untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Jangan menyelaku—dan jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu," desis Lovino melihat Ivan masih menatapnya dengan muka datar. "Kau mau dengar ceritanya atau tidak, sih?"

"Iya, maaf. Silakan lanjutkan, da," ujar Ivan yang kini tersenyum menyemangati.

Lovino mengembungkan pipinya sesaat sebelum kembali memasang ekspresi serius.

"Jadi, semalam aku bermimpi tentang planet Bumi. Semua benua lain yang ada di planet Andromedha—Merkurius, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, dan yang lainnya—juga merupakan planet yang menemani Bumi menjadi komponen Galaksi Bima Sakti. Dalam mimpiku, dari semua planet yang ada, hanya Bumi yang bisa dihuni makhluk hidup. Manusia, hewan serta tumbuhan. Negara-negara seperti America, Europe, di mimpiku adalah sebuah benua dengan kota-kota disini sebagai negaranya. Sejauh ini, kau bisa membayangkannya?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil, dan Lovino meneruskan ceritanya.

"Nah, dalam mimpiku, aku adalah seorang personifikasi sebuah negara yang bernama Romano atau Italia Selatan. Dan kau—ya, kau juga muncul dalam mimpiku—adalah personifikasi negara Rusia. Sepertinya orang-orang lain yang muncul dalam mimpiku sebagai personifikasi negara berdasarkan daerah asal mereka. Adikku sebagai personifikasi Italia Utara—karena ibu berasal dari sana, kurasa aku mengambil daerah asal ayahku—Antonio sebagai personifikasi negara Spanyol, dan yang lainnya."

"Terus?" ujar Ivan sambil menumpukan sikunya di meja, kemudian meletakkan dagu di atas tangannya. Sepertinya mimpi Lovino terdengar sangat menarik.

"Yah, pokoknya banyak hal yang terjadi," ujar Lovino seraya menengadah, mencoba mengingat detil mimpinya. "Kita hidup menyaksikan para rakyat kita menciptakan sejarah bagi kita, baik maupun buruk. Bumi sebagai planet juga memiliki lebih banyak sumber daya alam—mereka menciptakan kendaraan berbahan bakar minyak, kertas, pesawat terbang, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi disana banyak terjadi perang, antar manusia juga. Entah kenapa, dalam mimpiku manusia cenderung ingin mendominasi, merasa dirinya adalah makhluk yang paling tinggi derajatnya dibanding yang lain. Tapi intinya, Bumi di sana adalah sebuah planet. Dan hanya kita, manusia, yang menjadi penghuninya."

"Hmmm... Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau dunia yang seperti itu benar-benar ada," ujar Ivan seraya menegakkan duduknya. Dalam hati Lovino penasaran apakah pemuda itu merasa pantatnya kesemutan atau tidak, namun segera menampar dirinya secara mental karena sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu di tengah pembicaraan serius mereka. "Mungkin kau sampai bermimpi seperti itu karena dalam hati menginginkan dunia yang demikian? Bagaimanapun juga, perang melawan sesama manusia masih jauh lebih mudah dihadapi daripada melawan makhluk lain yang kekuatannya ada di atas kita."

Lovino bergidik mengingat serangan Anvil (penghuni benua Venus yang bermuka mirip ikan, bersayap kulit hitam besar, sangat buas, dan akan memangsa makhluk apa saja yang berani mencoba masuk ke daerah mereka) di beberapa kota di kawasan Asia Selatan enam tahun yang lalu. Memang hanya sedikit jatuh korban jiwa, namun teror dan kengerian yang diciptakannya masih membekas hingga sekarang. Manusia sudah kapok untuk mencoba menjejakkan kaki di tanah Venus. Mereka tidak akan mencoba lagi sampai beberapa dekade ke depan.

"Jadi, kecil kemungkinannya kalau planet Bumi itu benar-benar ada," ujar Ivan menarik kesimpulan. Sebelah tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu, sementara pandangannya menerawang penuh kalkulasi. "Kalaupun ada, itu tidak menjelaskan bagaimana Bumi hanya berupa benua sekarang. Oh, ya. Kau belum menceritakan bagaimana mimpimu berakhir."

"Uh, itu... bagaimana menceritakannya, ya," ujar Lovino sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia melirik Ivan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan menyerah. "Di akhir mimpiku, di Bumi sedang terjadi Perang Dunia. Banyak negara hancur akibat serangan bom. Dan aku... aku adalah salah satu negara yang kauhancurkan. Memang tidak murni begitu dan kerusakan yang terjadi hanya di sebagian wilayah, tapi tetap saja waktu itu kau menyerangku."

"Itu cuma mimpi, da," kilah Ivan seraya mengerutkan alis tanda tidak setuju.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi seandainya itu bukan mimpi," Lovino mendongak dan matanya bertatapan dengan kedua iris lavender Ivan, "seandainya kau berada dalam situasi dimana kau harus menyerangku demi mengalahkan musuhmu, apakah kau akan tetap melakukannya seperti yang terjadi dalam mimpiku?"

Ivan tidak segera menjawab ketika dia berpikir seraya menatap keluar jendela. Wajahnya berkerut dalam konsentrasi, bibir sedikit mengerucut dan kedua alis saling bertaut. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Ivan berkata pelan.

"Mungkin," gumamnya setengah melamun. Pandangannya masih terarah ke jendela. "Mungkin aku tetap akan menyerangmu. Bagaimanapun juga aku pasti akan melakukan apa saja demi memastikan kemenangan. Aku harus bisa melakukan sebuah pengorbanan kecil demi hasil yang lebih besar." Ivan memutar badannya ke samping kemudian nyengir seraya mengacak rambut Lovino di sebelahnya. "Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu. Jika aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan bisa mengembalikanmu seperti semula, aku tidak akan pernah berusaha mengusikmu sejak awal."

"Yeah, senang mengetahuinya. Terima kasih," ujar Lovino sarkastis seraya menampar tangan Ivan agar meninggalkan rambutnya. "Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Aku sangat terharu."

"Hei, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menganggap bahwa aku setega itu untuk benar-benar menghancurkanmu, 'kan?" ujar Ivan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Maksudku, kau 'kan teman baikku, orang yang penting bagiku. Aku pasti akan sangat tersiksa mengetahui aku harus menyerangmu demi mengalahkan musuhku."

Lovino tertegun. Kalimat Ivan barusan mengingatkannya akan penggalan dari kata-kata 'Russia' dalam mimpinya. Sesuatu yang diucapkannya tentang kenyataan bahwa dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerang dirinya—Romano—demi mengalahkan musuhnya.

_"Sayang sekali kita berada di pihak yang berlawanan."_

_"Takdir yang menyedihkan, eh? Aku tidak tahu kalau Tuhan begitu membenciku."_

_"Seandainya saja aku percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu, aku akan berkata bahwa Tuhan tidak membencimu. Dia membenciku."_

Apakah 'Russia' bermaksud mengatakan bahwa di dunia itu, dia juga menganggap 'Romano' sebagai orang yang penting baginya?

"Yah, tapi itu cuma mimpi," ujar Lovino akhirnya. Dia menggeser duduknya hingga kini punggungnya separuh bersandar di lengan Ivan. "Saat ini kita berada di dunia dimana kita tak akan sempat berpikir untuk mendominasi manusia lain. Mempertahankan diri kita dari makhluk-makhluk lain yang juga menghuni planet ini saja, susahnya masih ampun-ampunan."

"Atau menemukan cara bagaimana menambang minyak di Saturnus," kata Ivan menimpali. "Supaya kita juga bisa memiliki kendaraan berbahan bakar minyak seperti yang kauceritakan."

"Tapi itu menciptakan polusi udara," sahut Lovino. "Sudah untung kita bisa memakai kendaraan yang menggunakan tenaga listrik dan gerak magnet, jadi tidak menghasilkan gas buang yang mencemari udara."

"Kan ada pohon yang akan menyerap gas karbon."

"Kalau kau lupa, populasi pohon di Bumi tidak banyak. Itu sebabnya kita menggunakan perkamen, alih-alih kertas."

"Ngomong-ngomong perkamen, kau ada waktu nanti malam?"

Lovino memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi Ivan tatapan aneh. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, seolah apa yang diucapkannya barusan hanyalah kalimat biasa tanpa mengandung makna kontradiksi.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja, Lovino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa memang?"

"Mum dan Dad kemarin beli tiket untuk pertunjukan opera 'Shakespeare' nanti malam. Tapi ternyata Dad ada urusan di kantor, jadi dia tidak akan bisa pulang sebelum jam sembilan. Pertunjukannya dimulai jam delapan lewat lima belas, da," jelas Ivan kemudian memberi Lovino pandangan membujuk. "Kau mau menontonnya denganku?"

"Aku tidak begitu suka opera," gumam Lovino perlahan. "Lagipula aku ada kerja sambilan sore nanti sampai jam sepuluh."

"Tapi nanti malam adalah pertunjukan terakhir untuk minggu ini."

"Masih ada minggu lain, 'kan? Aku harus kerja, nih."

"Kau kerja terus. Kapan liburnya?"

"Baru kemarin aku libur, idiot. Kaupikir, siapa yang kauajak keliling mencari syal belang-belang seharian kemarin, huh?"

"Eh, apa iya? Kok aku tidak ingat, da?" ujar Ivan seraya menggaruk pipinya. Lovino menanggapinya hanya dengan memutar mata. "Kalau begitu, nanti aku ikut kau ke kafe saja, lah."

"Awas ya, kalau kau sampai mengganggu pelanggan. Nanti aku yang kena damprat Mr. Maellfled," ujar Lovino seraya memberi pandang memperingatkan. Saat itu matanya melirik penunjuk waktu di sudut kanan bawah layar komputer, membuatnya menghela napas. Lovino bangkit berdiri—dengan agak kikuk, setengah pantatnya benar-benar kesemutan—kemudian menoleh Ivan.

"Kau mau pulang tidak?" tanyanya.

"Oh, pulang," gumam Ivan lalu segera mengikuti Lovino berdiri. Dia mengembalikan kursi yang mereka duduki bersama tadi ke tempat semula, sebelum mematikan komputer yang telah tak dipakai lagi lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Saat melewati meja, pandangan Lovino terbentur ke arah buku ensiklopedia yang masih tergeletak di tempat dia meletakkannya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat, Lovino akhirnya mengangkat bahu kemudian mengambil buku tersebut.

"Mau dipinjam?" tanya si gadis penjaga perpustakaan ketika Lovino meletakkan buku di atas konter.

'Tidak. Mau kubakar,' benak Lovino menjawab sinis. Namun sebagai pemuda yang mengaku gentleman, dia tidak mungkin bersikap sekasar itu pada seorang wanita—perkecualian untuk Hedervary, dia bukan perempuan biasa. Sebagai gantinya, Lovino hanya berkata pendek, "Ya."

"Berapa lama?"

"Ummm... Satu minggu."

"Satu Euro dan sebelas Dolar."

Setengah menggerutu, Lovino merogoh kantong kemudian mengeluarkan sekeping koin satu Euro dan tiga keping koin lima Dolar. Gadis itu mencatat namanya di buku peminjam, kemudian mengambil uangnya. Tak berapa lama, gadis itu pun menyodorkan kartu pengembalian dan sisa uangnya.

"Kembaliannya empat Dolar. Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi perpustakaan kota Moskow."

Lovino menerima uangnya dan mengangguk, lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Ivan di sebelahnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan di trotoar yang terbagi dua dengan jalur magnet, sesekali berpapasan dengan teman-teman mereka yang naik memakai sepatu atau papan luncur elektrik. Di kejauhan, tampak pula mobil serta bus yang berlalu-lalang di jalur biasa.

"Kau mau naik apa untuk ke kafe?" tanya Ivan setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya diam. Lovino meliriknya sekilas kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin naik sepeda," ujarnya datar. "Toh aku tidak buru-buru. Lagipula tiket subway mahal."

"Hmmm... Kuantar, da?"

"Heh, tidak perlu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu, nanti—"

"Ah, tambah repot sedikit lagi tidak apa-apa," potong Ivan segera, sambil tangannya menarik lengan Lovino agar berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditujunya.

"Hei, Ivan! Lepaskan! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" seru Lovino ketika dirinya berjalan agak terseok-seok untuk mengimbangi langkah Ivan yang panjang. "Aku harus pulang!"

"Ikut saja ke rumahku. Mandi di sana, ganti baju di sana—bajumu yang waktu itu masih ada, 'kan?—nanti kuantar ke tempat kerjamu," ujar Ivan tanpa menoleh, ataupun melambatkan sedikit laju langkahnya. Lovino sekarang harus berlari-lari kecil agar tak sampai terjungkal. "Kau juga bisa pakai telepon di rumah untuk menghubungi Feliciano. Bagaimana? Oke? Bagus, da."

Lovino mengerang pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seenaknya itu. Sekeras apapun Lovino menolak, telinga Ivan akan mendadak tuli terhadap protesnya. Bukannya Lovino tidak menyukai kebaikan hati pemuda itu. Hanya saja, kadang-kadang perhatiannya terasa agak berlebihan jika dinilai dari sudut pandang seorang teman. Bahkan Antonio yang sudah menganggapnya saudara saja, tidak pernah memanjakannya sampai demikian.

Kadang Lovino tak pernah tahu, apa arti dirinya yang sesungguhnya di mata sang pemuda Russia.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**~ to be continued ~**

**A/N : Oke, sebenarnya saya tidak mau publish sebelum complete. Tapi karena permintaan seseorang yang sangat memelas (ditabok), akhirnya saya publish juga. Mungkin ada yang bingung dengan setting-nya, jadi akan saya jelaskan gambaran kasarnya saja.**

**Di cerita ini, Bumi dan semua planet-planet yang biasa kita kenal hanyalah sebuah benua yang menjadi komponen sebuah planet bernama Andromedha. Masing-masing planet dihuni oleh makhluk yang berbeda. Merkurius tidak berpenghuni, karena tanahnya dipenuhi gunung berapi yang bisa meletus setiap saat dan udaranya mengandung banyak gas karbon.**

**Venus adalah benua yang tak memiliki peradaban, dihuni oleh makhluk bernama Anvil yang seperti sudah saya uraikan di atas, bermuka seperti ikan, memiliki sayap kulit hitam besar, sangat buas dan akan memangsa makhluk lain yang berani menerobos kawasan mereka.**

**Bumi dihuni oleh manusia, namun persebaran teknologinya tidak merata sehingga ada tempat-tempat yang sangat modern, ada pula yang sangat kuno. Mars dihuni oleh elf, hobbit dan troll. Karena elf adalah makhluk yang memiliki kecerdasan sangat tinggi, peradaban di Mars jauh lebih maju dari Bumi. Dan karena luas wilayahnya juga lebih sempit, jadi persebaran teknologinya juga lebih merata.**

**Jupiter adalah benua yang dihuni makhluk bernama Hermit. Mereka memiliki struktur badan seperti terbuat dari kayu atau batu, tingginya rata-rata enam sampai delapan meter dan mereka hidup dengan memakan mineral-mineral seperti batu-bara, nikel, bijih besi, yang mereka tambang dari dalam tanah. Mereka makhluk yang tidak ganas seperti Anvil, dan dengan demikian manusia masih bisa mengambil beberapa mineral disana untuk menambah stok dalam negeri.**

**Saturnus adalah benua tak berpenghuni karena tanahnya sangat tidak stabil dan sering menyemburkan minyak panas serta gas-gas beracun. Minyak disana sebenarnya sangat berguna, hanya saja manusia belum bisa mendarat di permukaan tanah Sturnus tanpa membahayakan jiwa. Karena itu, manusia menciptakan kendaraan bertenaga listrik disebabkan oleh jumlah minyak di tanah Bumi yang sangat tidak memadai dan mereka belum menemukan cara untuk bisa menambang minyak di Saturnus.**

**Uranus dan Neptunus adalah benua kembar yang juga tak berpenghuni dan lokasinya berada di kutub utara dan selatan planet Andromedha. Permukaan tanahnya tertutup salju, tetapi udaranya mengandung banyak gas metana sehingga disana terdapat banyak tumbuhan dan pohon-pohon besar. Jumlah pohon di Bumi semakin sedikit karena penebangan untuk membuat wilayah pemukiman, sehingga manusia tidak menggunakan kertas sebagai media tulis melainkan perkamen.**

**Seluruh wilayah di Bumi menggunakan satu mata uang, yang terdiri dari tiga pecahan, yaitu : Pound, Euro dan Dolar. 1 Pound = 19 Euro. 1 Euro = 21 Dolar. Semua dalam bentuk koin karena mereka juga tidak bisa mencetak uang kertas.**

**Saya rasa itu dulu, nanti kalau ada yang masih ingin ditanyakan, akan saya jelaskan di chapter berikutnya. Sekarang, mohon di-review saja ya. Seluruh kritik dan saran silakan disampaikan, akan saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**So, review? ^^**


End file.
